Ardiendo
by Mabel14
Summary: Azula decae emocionalmente tras la traición de sus amigas, su padre Ozai no permitirá mas fracasos en la familia. Ty Lee y Mai sufrirán la pena máxima por traición, la muerte. ¿Azula dejara que el único puente que le ata a la cordura desaparezca? ¿O sera capaz de perdonar a sus amigas?
1. Chapter 1

_Avatar la leyenda de Aang no es de mi propiedad, si no minimo hubiera tenido dos temporadas mas._

 _Sin mas que decir espero que les guste._

* * *

-Son unas tontas-dijo azula, con un tono calmado pero mordaz. Aun recostada en el suelo, pudo ver como los guardias, que hace un rato la habian dejado solo por sus ordenes. Capturaban a las culpables de su caida.

-¿Que hacemos con ellas Princesa?-Pregunto uno de los guardias. Detras suyo, se podian ver con claridad a Mai y ty lee, esposadas y rodeadas por los demas guardias y esperando con miedo las palabras de Azula.

-Ponganlas en un algun lugar donde jamas vuelva a ver sus rostros-Las miro con odio y desden-Y que se pudran-sentencio.

Esa fue la ultima vez que azula vio a Mai y a Ty lee. Algunos dias pasaron, pero Azulas no las perdono. Estaba herida, y no tanto por el hecho de haber perdido la oportunidad de asesinar a su hermarno, si no por la tracion de su supuestas amigas. Azula con desdicha recordaba momentos de su infancia, junto a sus supuestas amigas. Se maldijo a si misma por ser tan sentimental. ¿Desde cuando a ella le importaba que la abandonasen? Lo hizo su madre, lo hizo Zuko. Ella deberia estar acostubrada.

El sonido de la puerta, la saco de sus pensamientos. Los sirvientes habian llegado en un mal momento. Pues Azula queria estar sola y no habia nada en este mundo, que le hiciera apreciar la compañia de otras personas, y mucho menos de los sirvientes que el castillo poseia. "Princesa su padre la socilita en el trono" fue lo que la sirvienta muy asustada, dijo. Pero eso no impidion que Azula pagara su enojo con la pobre muchacha.

Realmente la princesa no estaba enojada, se encontraba en un estado de adversidad. Pero nunca lo admitiria, ella era un ser sin debelididad. Todo aquello que significara sufrir o llorar, no existian, no para ella. O por lo menos, esas eran las enseñansas de su padre.

La princesa se vistio con la ayuda de la sirvienta, que todavia seguia en su prensencia. El vestido, tenia una larga cola y su tela relucia mostrando un color carmesi mas brillante e intenso de lo habitual. Cubria sus brazos, y tenia otra tela que cubria todo su acdomen y hacia resaltar su figura bien curviada. Luego de eso, la sirvienta peino, la probe muchacha intentaba ser lo mas cuidadose posible, pues sabia que si cometia un solo error, desataria la furia de la princesa. Y Azula era temida por tener poca paciencia. Luego de estar vestida, y peinada correctamente, Azula camino por todo el palacio.

Todos sus sirvientes, y guardias se reverenciaban ante su preseencia. Aunque ella no les prestaba atencion, estaba muy distraida pensando en que le diria a su padre sobre su reciente visita a La Roca Hirviente. Para muchos solo era un tropiezo, para ella era una derrota. Y estaba segura de que su padre pensaba lo mismo. Azula camino un poco mas recorriendo los alrededores, se metio por un pasillo que iba directo al jardin. Y comtemplando las flores y los arbutos perfectamente podados, miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Todos ellos, peor que el anterior. Azula se cuestiono si acaso tenia un recuerdo que valiera la pena recordar.

Con elegancia recorrio el jardin, para luego pasar por los pasillos, que le llevarian al trono de su padre. Como siempre uno guardias vigilaban las puertas. Tan pronto como la vieron acercarse, se inclinaron ante ella y como siempre ella los ignoro pasando por la puerta hacia la otra habitacion.

-Te estaba esperando-dijo Ozai, su trono estaba como siempre de reluciente cubierto por las llamas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Azula, camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a el. Y como una subdita mas, se arrdodillo ante el. Su vestido cubrio el suelo como si de una alfombra se tratase, y mirando el suelo Azula escucho la aspera voz de su padre hablarle.

-te eh llamado porque desgraciadamente me eh enterado de tu fracaso, en la prision-dijo su padre con dureza.

-Lo siento padre, no volvera a ocurrir-dijo ella, aun con la cabeza inclinada mirando el suelo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-grito su padre, todas las llamas a su alrededor crecieron indescriptiblemente. Haciendo que el calor aunmentara en la sala. Azula cerro los ojos a la dureza de su padre, queria salir de sala tan pronto como fuera posible.

Ozai, no podia permitir fallos. El era el señor de fuego, su grandeza era reconocida en cada region o pueblo que pudiera visualizar en el mapa. Simplemente no toleraria que su heredera y unica hija fuera el ridiculo. Una derrota no seria permitida, y se encargaria de castigar a su hija.

-¡ME HAN DICHO QUE HAS FRACASADO POR UN ERROR DE CALCULO, ¿ES ESO CIERTO?-volvio a decir con severidad.

Azula penso muy bien sus palabras, no queria cometer mnas errores de los que ya habia comentido en el campo de batalla.

-Cuando llegue, ya era demasiado tarde. Estaban a punto de huir-se defendio mirando a su padre a los ojos. Este le devolvio la mirada pero con una dosis de rigideza y de furia.

-¡Como te atreves a mentirme a mi!-Las llamas volvieron a ascender y Azula desvio la mirada de los ojos de su padre, aunque Azula no estaba mintiendo del todo, si era cierto que ocultaba una parte de la historia.-Eres una decepcion, al igual que tu hermano-continuo.

Los ojos de Azula, no mostraban mas que su orgullo herido por el comentario de su padre. Se mordio la lengua para no decir un comentario igual de mordaz, despues de todo, eso solo empeoraria su situacion.

-Padre, te juro que te recompensare-dijo en tono de suplica, habia cambiado su estrategia totalemente. Y su desesperacion por salir de la sala, se hizo mas que evidente para Ozai.

-Te castigare, no aceptare que desonres mas a la familia.

Azula recordo sus antiguos castigos, eran castigos fisicos propinados por el, aun recordaba sus heridos de la antigua vez. Pero debia aceptar sus errores, ella habia fallado. Y sabia muy bien, que en el palacio, no habia lugar para fracasados. Si queria el trono tendria que seguir todas las ordenes que su padre le ordenara por muy descabelladas que fueran.

Azula asintio, y su padre solo la miro, para luego ordenarle que se largara de la habitacion y que su presencia ya no era requerida.

* * *

-¡Ma!-escucha la mujer con exprecion seria en su rostro. La prisionera de la celda de enfrente se intentaba comunicar con ella.

-¿Si?-respondio con su tono seco con el cual acostumbraba a hablar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos encerradas en este lugar- pregunto Ty lee con su tono tan inusual que desprende inocencia y incredulidad.

-Una semana-respondio Mai con frialdad.

-Se siente como si fueran años- se quejo Ty lee como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Mai observo el lugar, era una habitacion pequeña, cubrida de metal y con un pequeño retrete en una esquina. Se pregunto si la habitacion de Ty lee era igual. Desde que Azula la habia encerrado en esa celda, todo era igual de aburrido.

Por otro lado Ty lee, seguia teniendo su humor de siempre. Cosa que agobiaba un poco a Mai. Que no entendia muy bien, por que si literalmente se estaban pudriendo en una carcel, ella seguia tan positiva y feliz.

-¿Crees que Azula vuelva?-le volvio a preguntar.

Mai suspiro- Si lo hace, estoy segura de que sera para matarme-dijo.

Ty lee respondio de inmediato-Ella no haria eso-solo que esta vez tenia un tono un poco triste en su voz.

-Claro que lo haria, intento lanzarme un rayo-dijo mai- Si no fuera por ti, estoy segura de que estaria muerta.

-No, ella estaba enojada. Tu la traicionaste.

-Siempre tan leal, a ella. Eres igual a un perro-dijo Mai con un tono hiriente- Por si se te olvida, tu tambien la traicionaste- No podia creer que despues de todo lo que Azula les habia echo, aun seguia defendiendola como su fiel seguidora. Se estaban pudriendo el la peor carcel, que podria haber. literalmente era una isla rodeada de agua caliente, no habia ningun plan de escape que se pudriera imaginar.

-Ella volvera-dijo Ty lee, casi parecia una confirmacion. ¿Como podia su amiga pensar tan ingenuamente? Azula las odiaba. Incluso la habia intendo matar, realmente Mai, se sentia mas comoda en una celda que estando frente a frente con ella.

-¡Ustdes dos, dejen de hablar!-les ordeno el guardia. Ambas se mantuvieron calladas.

Pero luego Mai, rompio el silencio con una inesperada pregunta.

-¿Por que me salvaste? Es decir, tu siempre has admirado a Azula- mai, llevaba dias haciendose la misma pregunta. Al parecer Ty lee tenia esperanza en que Azula, iba a venir por ella. Y aunque Mai, preferia no volver a ver a Azula nunca mas. No podia evitar sentirse culpable.

-Ya te lo dije somos hermanas-dijo alegre.

-Pero...

-Mira, se que es dificil. Azula es una persona complicada, pero yo se como funciona. Ella vendra por nosotras, incluso por ti. Recuerdas, somo hermanas. siempre y para siempre.-dijo Ty lee haciendo referencia a un antiguo juramento, que las tres habian hecho de pequeñas.

Mai, pensaba firmemente que moriria en prision, y todo por el imbecil de Zuko. No lamentaba su descicion, Azula era desgraciada y estaba segura de que no volverian a pisar el mismo suelo. Pero se habia cansado de contradecir a Ty lee, despues de todo la chica se daria cuenta con el tiempo y entonces cambiaria de parecer.

Luego de hablar con Mai, Ty lee desicidio hacer flexiones, para entrenar su cuerpo. Despues de todo, Azula regresaria y tenia que estar lista para ella.

* * *

Ozai descansaba en su trono, pensaba con cuidado el castigo que le daria a su hija. No queria que la situcion se volviera a repetir, y el muy desgraciado penso en el peor de los castigos.

" _Esta vez su hija, aprenderia que los errores no estaban permitidos_ "

* * *

 _Bueno, este es mi tercer Fic. Y el primero de Avatar que decido hacer. Prometo actualizar a su debido tiempo. No me gusta abandonar historias, lo odio. Cada vez que me da flojera escribir recuerda a las pendejas que se menten en esta pagina y no finalizan sus obras. Como sea espero que les haya gustado._

 _Con amor, Einen._


	2. No me falles

Me eh tardado mucho, pero lo continuare y lo finalizare. Solo espero que no me halla quedado muy Ooc

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

Ozai nunca había sido un padre convencional, eso Zuko lo sabia muy bien. Incluso Azula sabia que no podía darse el lujo de decepcionarlo, después de todo ella era la hija perfecta. La que no podía cometer errores.

había pasado una semana y su padre todavía no había echo ningún acto de presencia, parecia como si se fuera olvidado que tenia una hija. Azula ya comenzaba a extrañarse, Ozai era severo. Y aunque ella odiara humillarsele aveces no podía ocultar el miedo que le tenia a su padre. Le temía, no era estúpida. Zuko se paso de listo y le quemo la cara, sus cicatrices estaban menos marcadas pero ahí estaban y posiblemente jamas sanarían. Aun podía sentir el dolor de aquella mañana cuando su padre se enojo con ella y su castigo fue tan brusco, tan doloroso, tan horrible, no podía ni siquiera levantarse de la cama y paso semanas en el hospital. Pero aun asi no recordaba mucho, solo podía recordar el dolor.

Azula frunció el ceño. Podía con lo que sea que su padre le tendría, no era tan débil como hace dos años, era mucho mas fuerte. O por lo menos de eso se trato de convencer.

el día siguió normal, fue a su practica de fuego control y aunque casi un rayo la liquida, pudo evitarlo. Llego a su habitación y se recostó en su cama cansada. Habia estado un poco distraída en sus últimos entrenamientos. Tal vez ya su cuerpo estaba fallando a tanta presión, o su fuego control se estaba apagando. Ya no sabia si podía seguir con toda esta guerra que su padre mantenía, pero tenia que hacerlo. Por su propio bien y beneficio.

* * *

-Siento siete, siento ocho, siento nueve- Ty lee seguía contando todas las flexiones que hacia mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente.

-Deberías para con eso- Mai observaba la pared de su celda aburrida.

Ty lee se detuvo- ¿Por que? ¿Te molesta?- se seco el sudor de su frente. Habia estado entrenando todos estos días, sin descanso alguno.

-Supongo- respondió Mai.

-Bien, lo haré en silencio- dijo Ty lee acomodándose en el suelo para hacer lagartijas.

Mai, se encontraba pensante. Sabia que Azula siempre había preferido a Ty lee, tal vez por el echo de que ella siempre habia estado enamorada de su hermano, pero no lograba entender por que Ty lee tenia tanta fe en Azula. miro su mano, y recordó las palabras de Ty Lee.

"Recuerda somos hermanas, siempre y para siempre" Una antigua promesa de su infancia. De seguro Azula ya lo había olvidado, después de todo ella lo había echo.

* * *

La traición es un sentimiento que le duele hasta al mas orgulloso. Azula siempre había pensado que para cumplir sus metas, solo necesitaba sus habilidades. Nada mas. Pero ahora esta completamente sola, ya nadie la apoyaba. tenia a sus sirvientes, pero simplemente no es lo mismo.

" Había sido mala con Mai, eso era mas que obvio. Pero jamas con Ty Lee, nunca con ella. Tal vez algo cruel, pero jamas la herí, y aun así me traiciono, no puedo confiar en nadie, todos tarde o temprano me traicionaran, después de todo soy un monstruo"

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Incluso se sorprendió al sentirla, no estaba tan seca como creía. Al final, todo lo que quería, terminaba en las manos de Zuko. Incluso el aprecio de las únicas personas que ha apreciado en esta vida. Sus amigas.

Azula no tenia nada, ni siquiera estaba segura si su padre sentía algún afecto por ella.

sintiéndose sola, camina en la oscuridad de su habitación y sostiene la foto de su familia que agarra de la mesa, esa que se tomaron hace mucho tiempo, cuando eran felices, sonrisas que no recuerda. Observa a su hermano, sin ninguna cicatriz, su rostro esta completamente limpio. Supuso que el tambien la odia, y siendo sincera no le podría importar menos, porque si hay una persona que odia mas que a su maldita existencia, es a su hermano.

hay una daga en la mesa, esa que le regalo su padre al cumplir los trece, siempre esta afilada. Siempre esta cerca, porque al igual que su padre ella no confía en nadie.

Toma la daga y la observa por un momento. Ella al igual que la daga que mantiene en su mano, es una arma. Eso es lo que ha sido siempre, algo que su padre usa para asesinar a los rebeldes, por varios minutos se pregunta que pasara con ella cuando se oxide y no puedo herir con el suficiente filo, cuando sea un arma inservible. ¿Su padre la asesinaría o le hará lo mismo que le hizo a Zuko?

No había ninguna respuesta en su cabeza y eso le atormentaba. Odiaba llorar, odiaba ser débil, necesitar de otros, pero mas que nada odiaba sentir. Odiaba que su corazón sufriese por unas traidoras, odiaba sentirse sola. Azula ya no podía contener su llanto, un sollozo se libero de sus labios, y sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Desesperada por contener esas sensaciones tomo la daga con fuerza y se apuñalo en la pierna. A pesar de la sangre que ahora corría por su pierna, esa sensación de fragilidad había desaparecido. El llanto ceso siendo remplazado por el dolor físico, volteo la mirada y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía patética.

* * *

Se supone, que hoy tendría que entrenar artes marciales con uno de sus múltiples profesores, pero recientemente habían descubierto el paradero del avatar. Ozai, mando una flota al templo aire que habían ubicado. Su padre, la observo fijamente, rodeo sus hombros con sus manos se acerco a su oído y le susurro unas palabras.

-No me falles.

Azula intento no temblar, intento no mostrar ninguna debilidad. Pero tan pronto su padre salio de la habitación en la que se hallaba no pudo evitar sentirse afligida. Toco su pierna sintiendo el dolor de la herida que se había causado ayer por la noche, respiro hondo y camino hacia el globo. Esta vez no podía fallar, no era una opción.


End file.
